A parallel robot is extensively used in flight simulation and wave simulation. Many parallel robots include a fixed platform, a moveable platform, and six links positioned in parallel between the fixed platform and the moveable platform. The six links can have a fore and aft motion, with each link including a prismatic joint and two ball joints connected to the fixed platform and the moveable platform respectively. Under a moving synergy of the six links, the moveable platform can be moved in six degrees of freedom relative to the fixed platform.